


Lonely Lover

by thylabucky



Series: Faust Lite [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Vergil (Devil May Cry), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, i legally can't write smut that isn't tender, masterbating, my first time posting smut go easy on me, trans smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylabucky/pseuds/thylabucky
Summary: Faust isn't much for surprises, but this is one he could get behind.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Faust Lite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535957
Kudos: 14





	Lonely Lover

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't updated the faust series haha oops but here's some smut? enjoy and pls forgive me
> 
> thanks to my friends on twitter for editing help~!
> 
> as always, scream at me @ joobmoobsfroobs on twit!

For once, Devil May Cry was empty, no one to return until the early morning. Just Vergil and his books. 

Well, it was supposed to be.

Faust had finished his work earlier than expected, returning to Devil May Cry with a heavier coin purse. Knowing the house was empty except for Vergil, he entered quietly without much fanfare. He put aside his books, shucked his jacket on a nearby chair, and headed for upstairs. Not even considering to knock, the mage walked into his shared room at Devil May Cry as he pulled off his boots.

"Hey, it went a lot smoother than I thought it would, so I-," Faust started, barreling through the door until a sound caught his eye. 

He quickly looked up to the offending noise, finding the sound coming from the small corner of the room, in a chair by the bookshelf.

The sight was much more to take in than the mage had expected tonight.

Vergil sat in that chair, almost instantly rushing his hand over his own mouth in embarrassment. Head thrown back, legs wide as if on display, the half-demon was utterly foul in every mention of the word. It took Faust a moment to process, eyes wandering over his form in the meantime. He looked comfortable and casual, wearing one of the sweaters Faust had bought for him, and the one Faust often stole, bundled up close to him, loose briefs tight around his lower thighs. They hugged them securely, tightly, but that was not what kept Faust's immediate attention. Sore and desperate, almost painful to look at, he lingered on the red hard-on just above those thighs. A million thoughts raced through Faust's mind, most of them driving him crazy, until Vergil suddenly moved, throwing a nearby blanket over himself. He looked as embarrassed as Faust had seen him in years, ears burning. Vergil opened his mouth to say something, apologize, but Faust finally snapped awake from his thoughts. In confident strides, the brunette reached the chair and leaned down over it, close enough to feel how hot Vergil really was. Gently pulling away the blanket, Faust gave him a sly smirk. 

"I leave for a day, huh?" he spoke, voice low and quiet in a way he knew bothered his partner in crime. And judging by the way the man under him caught his breath, it worked. 

"I-,"

"Need help?" Faust chuckled, grazing a hand down Vergil's face in a way that made him shudder.

Nodding with that debauched face, Vergil slid his hands to Faust's waist, pulling at his belt loops like a desperate man. 

"Please," came out a pained whisper, baby blues watching him like he was an angel.

Faust, once again, chuckled as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. Taking Vergil by the chin, he pulled him into a deep kiss, letting his hands wander down to the soft fabric of the sweater. Leaning down to straddle the white-haired demon in the tight chair, Faust lingered by his ear and tugged on the sweater lightly. 

"What's this for, huh? Trying to get my gift dirty?" he whispered as he trailed kisses down his neck, feeling the man below him curl into him, holding his waist like an anchor.

There was a delayed response as little pathetic noises escaped the demon's throat, burying his hot face in the crook of Faust's neck to hide it as much as he could. Faust ran his hands under the sweater, across his stomach, stopping just before he reached his chest. "Hm?" Faust whispered still, tracing scars he recognized on Vergil's skin as he rested his lips on his neck. 

"It still smelled like you," Vergil finally whispered in a strained voice into Faust's neck, pecking at the skin there.

Something in Faust's chest began to ache, smiling into the crook of Vergil's neck. Like a man on fire, he took a tighter hold on the blue-eyed demon at his will. Gently, he pulled off the sweater and tossed it aside with his own shirt. 

"How's the real thing?" Faust teased, hand drawing lower and lower, just before stopping. There was another small noise, almost a whine, into his shoulder. It was all Vergil could do to just nod, chest heaving as Faust ran his hands down the man's thighs. 

"What's wrong, V?" Faust whispered, gently pulling the briefs down lower, lower...

"Faust," the man beneath him strained, a hint of impatience reaching his tone. Faust chuckled impishly, running circles into the sensitive skin on his thigh.

"Not my fault you got started without me," Faust smiled. Without a second thought, Vergil, as if having done this a thousand times before, found the belt of Faust's pants and tugged at it. With a little shock, Faust smirked. He pulled off his own belt, getting up to discard his last layers as well. Before tossing them, he fished a packaged condom out of his pockets and rested back on top of Vergil. 

Vergil gave him a strange look, and Faust laughed. "Love...I've been with you long enough to know I need to carry at least one of these with me at all times," he teased, brushing aside a few of Vergil's stray hairs. Vergil became redder, if that was possible at this point, but was distracted by Faust's hand on his neck. The mage leaned down to his chest, kissing bright, red marks up his chest and neck. Little whines ran out V's throat again, this time followed by a slight grumble.

"Must you leave those above my collar line?"

Faust smirked, taking Vergil's chin again. "Yes," Faust pulled him in, this time deeper, letting the silver-haired man under him slip his tongue in as he flushed himself against the smaller man's body. Body against his own, Faust felt Vergil's erection pressed against his, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Pulling away just a few inches, lingering as he reached down slowly, hands drifting, drifting, before settling on his thighs again. Vergil closed his eyes tight against his embrace, his own grip sliding down Faust's back. 

Teasing him once again, Faust ran his hands across his thighs. "You sure you can-."

As if a small bit of payback, one of Vergil's wandering hands ended up closer to his own entrance, causing him to shutter. Faust collided with Vergil's grip, biting his lip and tensing just lightly.

"Point taken," Faust huffed out, chuckling as he loosened his grip on Vergil's thighs. 

With skilled hands, Faust gently ran a soft hand down the sore member between them, once again fishing out the condom and adeptly placing it onto the man below him. A shiver came from his lover, and Faust was quick to press stray kisses into his temples. 

"Ready?" Faust said in a low tone, prepping himself as he rose up on his knees. With a shaky nod, Faust easily took Vergil into himself. As he came down slowly, Vergil leaned into his shoulder once again to stifle the noises threatening to pour out of him. Faust couldn't help but smile, leaning his head back to press his lips into Vergil's hair. After a short moment, the man below Faust rasped out from his shoulder.

"Please move," he whispered, desperate in a way only one man could truly get him to be. Faust couldn't restrain his smile, nodding into his soft hairs before leaving another kiss.

Slowly, Faust inched upwards, whispering words of reassurance into his ear as he keep a hand in his lover's hair. The pace started as a slow crawl, drawing out gasps from the man below him, until he felt Vergil's hips buck towards him harder, and took that as a sign to speed up. Faust chuckled into his ear, unable to keep his lips off his pale neck, until pathetic noises came out of him as well.

It became blinding, until all he felt was the sharp grip Vergil had on his shoulders, pressing their chests together, mixed with his own hands pulling at the soft hair under him. Head buried in Vergil's neck, Faust gasped.

"I love you," he whispered between sloppy kisses onto Vergil's neck, and that was all it took. 

Beneath him, Vergil held Faust as close to him as he could, unable to hold back as he shuddered his way through a powerful orgasm, leaving him moaning out Faust's name.

For Faust, the mere melody was enough to send him following along after, digging his hands into the man's hair and throwing his head back, holding on for dear life as he road the storm out. Finally, they both slowed, pulling each other together for a messy kiss, before Faust pulled himself off and laid against Vergil's chest, burying his face in his shoulder. Vergil wrapped his arms around the heaving man before one of his hands ended up in his curly locks. Faust could almost purr, smiling into the warmth and calm of Vergil's chest. Leaving Faust with a kiss to the forehead, Vergil shared a soft smile with Faust. Once both of their breath had come back to them, Vergil grew a pensive sort of expression.

"Faust?" he once again whispered, his hand still running through Faust's hair.

"Mm?" Faust, feeling sleep creeping into his mind, still smiled into the man's shoulder. 

"I love you too," he spoke, and to Faust, it sounded as if every noise he spoke were formed from the pit of his chest. He could almost cry, if he wasn't already rushed with emotions. Sitting up to look into his eyes, Faust took his cheek and brushed his thumb against it, pulling him in once again for a kiss. Letting go, they kept their foreheads together, eyes shut tight, and enjoyed the presence of one another.

After a moment, Vergil brushed Faust's hair away from his face, holding it as if it was a treasured gold. 

"Would you like me to run a bath?" he asked and watched Faust smile ear to ear.

"You read my mind..." he chuckled, pushing away some of Vergil's stray hairs as well. "Long day. And then someone decides to fuck in a small ass chair," Faust teased, but affection poured off his tongue like he couldn't stop it if he tried.

"You could have said no," Vergil continued in that tone, smirking at Faust as he held him close. Faust shook his head under Vergil's hands, rolling his eyes. 

"And why would I do that?" he grinned before he was bombarded once again with light kisses, causing him to laugh just as soft. 

In one solid grip, Vergil pulled Faust up with him. Faust yelped, grabbing into Vergil's neck and shoulders and holding on for life. 

"Bastard!" Faust blushed, but he wasn't able to hide the grin on his face.

With a roll of his eyes and a light smirk, Vergil pulled him into the bath with him.


End file.
